How You Get the Girl
by AreWeInTheClearYetGOOD
Summary: "Katniss put the tip of her pen between her lips as she thought of what to write. She knew that what she wanted to put would bug Peeta, even if it was only a little. It amused her when he got annoyed. His brow would furrow and he would look at her with a gleam in his eyes. And she loved every moment of it."


_That's how it works that's how you get the girl._

Katniss put the tip of her pen between her lips as she thought of what to write. She knew that what she wanted to put would bug Peeta, even if it was only a little. It amused her when he got annoyed. His brow would furrow and he would look at her with a gleam in his eyes. And she loved every moment of it.

She pushed her pen to the paper and started writing in her familiar script. The words she was writing put a smug smile on her lips and it caused a warm fuzzy feeling to ignite in her stomach.

 _1\. Stand there like a ghost shaking from the rain._

.

.

A loud pounding on her door took Katniss out of the novel that she was reading. She sighed, she had been just about to uncover the big reveal in the book. Who the killer was and she was already slightly annoyed with whoever was on the other side of the door.

Katniss pulled herself out of her chair and placed her book on the table next to it and turned off the light. Her fuzzy penguin socks made no noise against the hard wood floors as she padded towards the door. She ran a hand through the few strands that had escaped her braid.

The pounding continued and the raindrops hit the window at the same beat that someone was pounding on the door. She sighed again and took a deep breath before unlocking the door. The pounding abruptly stopped at the sound of Katniss unlocking the door.

She pulled open the door and was shocked to see what was on the other side. There stood Peeta Mellark, her ex boyfriend, standing on her porch soaking wet. His blonde hair was tussled and it was darkening from the downpour of the rain. His eyes stood out and seemed to searching hers hungrily, Katniss shivered at the cold air entering the warm room.

Peeta opened his mouth to speak.

.

.

A small smile lit up her face at the first thing that she had written. She put her pen back to the paper and decided to write the next step.

 _2\. She'll open up the door and say, "Are you insane?"_

.

.

Katniss stared at him in surprise, of all the people she expected on her doorstep it was not Peeta Mellark.

"Are you insane?" Katniss blurted out.

She pulled him inside. Sure, they were broken up, but that didn't mean that she didn't care for him. What was he thinking standing out in the rain like he had been? He could have easily caught a cold or something.

.

.

A smile lit up her face at the memory and she couldn't deny that she had loved to see the surprised look on his face as she pulled him into the house. Katniss tapped the pen against her hand as she thought of what to write next.

 _3\. Say it's been a long 6 months And you were too afraid to tell her what you want._

.

.

The shock on her face gradually reduced as she stared at the man in front of her. Peeta ran his hand along the back of his neck nervously.

"I might just be insane." said Peeta carefully. Katniss remained silent. She wondered exactly why he was here and what he wanted. If it was something that was significant she might be more inclined to listen, but if he was just there for no other reason she was going to be pissed.

"It's been a long six months," starts Peeta and Katniss stiffens slightly. Six months ago was when they broke up. And when she had nearly fallen apart, it had been hard for her to put herself back together. She wouldn't let him know that.

He rubbed a hand across the back of his neck and she noted that was what he did when he was nervous. She mentally cursed herself for noticing that about him.

"When we broke up, I was too afraid to tell you that I loved you." said Peeta and he left his words hanging in the air.

.

.

Katniss chuckled as she prepared to write the next number. This one made her laugh and to that day she couldn't believe that it had actually worked.

 _4\. Remind her how it used to be, with pictures in frames of kisses on cheeks._

.

.

For some reason Katniss could feel her heart softening at his words. It bothered her that it was so easy for him to worm his way back into her good graces.

The vibration of a cell phone broke her out of her thoughts and looked over at Peeta. His face morphed into one of apology as his hand reached towards his back pocket.

"Do you mind?" asked Peeta as his hand fished into his pocket. She nodded and looked him up and down. He hasn't changed that much since the last time that she had last seen him. His hair was still blonde and curly and she was sure that his eyes had grown even more blue than the last time she had seen him.

As he took his phone out of his pocket, his wallet fell out and hit the floor with a soft thud. Immediately Katniss bent down to pick it up. She stood back up and noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the wallet. Katniss glanced at Peeta to see that he was arguing with whoever it was on the phone and crossed his arms over his chest stiffly.

She pulled on the tip of the paper and looked at it. Her jaw dropped open and her mind went blank. It was a picture from the first couple of months into their relationship and he had kissed her cheek in a picture without her knowing.

Katniss was surprised that he had this in his wallet and wondered why he would have a picture of the two of them in his wallet after six months.

.

.

Katniss looked down at her writing and analyzed her list before she decided that there was still one step that she was missing.

 _5\. Tell her how you must have lost your mind. When you left her all alone, and never told her why_

.

.

Peeta promptly hung up the phone and Katniss handed him his wallet back. He took it with a smile and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Thanks," said Peeta gratefully.

"No problem," said Katniss as she glanced at her feet.

"I-I don't know what I was thinking before. I thought that you would've wanted someone better. Someone that-" Peeta is cut off by the feeling Katniss pressing her lips to his.

He pauses for a moment before responding to the kiss and Katniss can't help but run her fingers through his hair. A myriad of feelings were running through her as she kissed him. A part of her wanted to run as far away as she possibly could while another part of her wanted to be as close as possible to Peeta.

He pulls away first and unknown amount of time later. He rests his forehead against hers. She sighed as their breaths mixed. Her hands left his hair and rested on his shoulders.

In that moment she was content. She was content not knowing exactly what they were doing. She was content just kissing him.

.

.

Katniss looked over her list and smiled at what she created. The sound of footsteps caught her attention. She craned her neck and looked over her shoulder. She saw Peeta walking towards her.

"Hey," said Peeta as he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. "What are you working on?"

"A list," said Katniss mysteriously. Peeta raised an eyebrow at her and she handed him the paper. She waited for a response. Katniss expected to hear laughter or the silent knowing of when he was annoyed.

Katniss looked up to see him looking at her with a smoldering look. His eyes were slightly darker and his eyes briefly scanned over the list. A chuckle bubbled its way from his throat and it caused Katniss to laugh as she looked at him.

He looked at her from the list and he leaned down and kissed her lips and mumbled "I love you." against her lips.

 _I don't want you to go_

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Thanks to Youtubedauntlesstributeokay for requesting this. I was already working on it,but their review caused me to finish it. So if there is a certain song fic you want PM me or put it in a review. Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I would love to own the Hunger Games and the song How You Get the Girl (if you guys know anyone let me know).**


End file.
